


到现在都不知道取什么名字呢

by wulisuqeo



Series: 不知道取什么名字的小电影背景圈文 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, av圈警告
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulisuqeo/pseuds/wulisuqeo





	1. Chapter 1

01

窗外飘着白雪。  
虽然没有特意去看窗外的景色，只是因为雪下得太大，在黑夜的灯光下格外显眼，此时躺在床上的裴珠泫，只要一侧过头就能看到。

“唔……胜完……！”  
飘忽的视线和思绪，只是一瞬间，便被身下的快感给拉了回来。  
“欧尼，我在，我在这里。”  
孙胜完蹭了蹭裴珠泫的额头，继续着指尖的律动。

已经熟悉不过的温度，交融过太多次的身躯，熟悉到了什么程度呢？即便两个人的心都已经改变，身体还是会契合得不像话。

“唔……嗯……！”  
微红的面颊，越发急促的呼吸，裴珠泫看着此时此刻的孙胜完，不知道自己的视线究竟是模糊还是清晰，只觉得她好像很远，又好像很近。  
“欧尼~我喜欢你能这样看着我。”  
孙胜完笑了笑，看着身下眼眶湿润的裴珠泫，有些享受此时被她这样注视的感觉。  
“唔……嗯啊……不……不行了……！”  
纤细又充满透明感的声线，攀上情欲巅峰时的叫喊，对孙胜完而言，这是十分熟悉却永远不会厌烦的时刻。

尽管有无数双眼睛和耳朵分享欧尼的这份美丽，但孙胜完却一直都有一种自信，自信她才是离得最近感受得最真切的人。

裴珠泫的身体在短暂地颤抖过后恢复平静，孙胜完将这些起起伏伏尽收眼底，轻轻吻上裴珠泫的额头，凑到她耳边轻轻说了一句——『欧尼辛苦啦~』

“咔！”

伴随着导演的声音，围在两人身边的一众staff不约而同地放松下来，在摄像师将器材移开，有些刺眼的打光灯被关掉之后，孙胜完如释重负地趴在了裴珠泫的身上，又在她微微出汗的胸口前蹭来蹭去。

“每次蹭一蹭是习惯吗？”裴珠泫一手抚上孙胜完的头发，轻轻揉了揉。  
“嘿嘿~就像仪式一样，在欧尼的胸前获得更多力量！”孙胜完抬起头，露出一个十分灿烂的笑，又撒娇似地蹭了上去。

“完美，两个人都很完美！！”导演看完刚刚拍下的影像，有些夸张地拍手道：“只要有你们两个，这一部也一定会大卖的！”

“谢谢各位，大家都辛苦了。”  
“辛苦啦，辛苦啦~。”

刚刚还躺在床上的两个人，一前一后的起身，一边披上工作人员递来的浴袍，一边对所有staff致谢。

在一片工作收尾的氛围中，裴珠泫先一步走进了浴室。

走进浴室，裴珠泫几乎是职业习惯性的照了照镜子，摄影之前便使用过的镜子还残留着水汽，让镜中的她模糊得只剩下一个轮廓。

“怎么办呢？”

莫名其妙地一句发问，隔音极好的浴室门隔绝了房间里staff此起彼伏的人声，只剩下这个问题的声音回荡在浴室。

而答案就像镜中的自己一样模糊不清。

裴珠泫用手轻轻抹去了镜面上的雾气，在看清自己的同时，有一个名字也随之浮现在了心里。

“胜完，我该怎么办呢？”

02

两个人都在浴室里把身子洗得热乎乎，但在走出拍摄现场的一刹那便感受到了入骨的寒意。

“呀！！真的好冷啊！！”漫天都是鹅毛大雪，刚刚从温暖的室内走出来的两个人，即便裹着围巾戴着帽子，还是被冷得打了个寒颤，都不由自主地贴近了些。

“下午我们来的时候都还没有下雪呢。”裴珠泫一边走一边看着白雪飘落的夜空，说话间吞吐着白白的雾气。  
“是啊，这种天气就想要暖暖的，暖暖的热巧克力~暖暖的烤肉~啊，暖暖的火锅也可以。”孙胜完戴着手套的双手放在胸前，一脸向往地眨了眨眼睛，“欧尼~我们今天回家煮火锅吧！”

裴珠泫的视线还是在飞舞的雪花间游离，也不知道是在欣赏，还是在思考，“嗯……冰箱里还有泡菜和年糕，不过食材和底料只能现在去买哦。”

“好！去买去买！go！go！”

到底要买些什么？又要买多少呢？  
虽然没有事先商量，但两个人都十分默契地挑了足够让五六个人吃饱的分量。

“火锅！火锅！冬天就是要吃暖暖的火锅~。”孙胜完有些兴奋地哼着不成调的小曲，和裴珠泫一人提着一个装满火锅食材的口袋回到了家中。

裴珠泫微笑着将口袋放在了餐桌上，又脱下手套，搓了搓冰凉的双手，“就算带着手套，这么一直提着东西走还是会冷呢。”

孙胜完握住了裴珠泫的双手，轻轻揉搓，“呼~呼~”

温暖的气息就这样在两人的掌间流窜着，孙胜完一边呼气一边专心揉搓的样子，令裴珠泫的脑海再次变成了模糊一片。

——胜完，我该怎么办？

这句话没有问出口就凝固在了她的嘴边，裴珠泫怔怔地看着孙胜完，直到来自变得温暖的双手将她从疑惑的边缘拉回，她才轻笑着抽回了手，“差不多可以去做饭了。”

孙胜完点点头，笑着跟在裴珠泫身后，两人一起走进了厨房。

常年住在一起的两个人在做饭这件事上配合得天衣无缝，做出来的味道自然也是十分美好，顺利地做好汤底，摆上食材，一切就绪，热腾腾的年糕火锅就这样端上了桌。

火锅冒着热气，卖相和香味都同样诱人，孙胜完凑上前闻了闻，露出十分幸福的表情，“肯定会很好吃的！”

“等火锅煮沸了，她们差不多也该回来了。”裴珠泫看了看手机上的时间，又走进厨房多拿出了三副碗筷。

“欧尼不愧是公司的NO.1，一直都这么照顾我~还有她们~。”也不知是有意强调还是故意卖萌，孙胜完特意延长了“我”这个字。

“……。”裴珠泫不知如何回应孙胜完的这句话，尽管说出“照顾妹妹们是应该的”这样的回答并不困难，但心里总有一个声音，令她将孙胜完和所有妹妹们隔离开来，就像孙胜完故意拖长的那一声“我”一样。

——我~和她们~。

她是明白的吗？  
在自己眼中，她和其他人不一样。  
她是明白的吗？

裴珠泫看着孙胜完，迟疑地开口：“胜完，我……。”

“外面真的把人冻坏了！！！”  
呼之欲出的言语被开门的声音打断，走进来的是一脸疲惫的金艺琳，朴秀荣还有姜涩琪。

“是好吃的香味！！”刚刚瘫坐在沙发上的金艺琳闻到年糕火锅的气味，仿佛回光返照一般凑到了餐桌前，坐了下来，一脸感激地感叹道：“啊~~被拍摄现场折磨过后能有来自室友的爱心火锅也是一种慰藉啊。”

孙胜完好奇地问道：“怎么了怎么了？今天的拍摄发生了什么？”

姜涩琪欲哭无泪地看着一桌子人，“你们也看到啦，今天突然下这么大的雪，我们的拍摄现场是在温泉！温泉啊！！露天的那种！”

朴秀荣也揉了揉太阳穴，苦笑道：“本来天气预报说是中小雪来着，导演也是觉得这样氛围刚刚好，没想到中途越下越大。”

“我们这一次的拍摄成本很高，导演不愿意中途停拍，就让两位姐姐在温泉里演到了最后，然后因为雪地太滑，原本负责打光的工作人员滑倒扭伤了脚，我举着打光板工作到了晚上，啊，我觉得我差一点就要冻成冰人。”金艺琳一边说着一边将冻得通红的手凑近火锅的热气，带着十万分的食欲，看着眼前的火锅。

伴随着咕嘟咕嘟的声音，锅里的食材已经熟得差不多，餐桌上的五个人，此时暂时忘却了辛苦工作的疲惫，只专注于眼前这美好又放松的时刻。

裴珠泫拿起装满果汁的杯子，“今天，大家都辛苦了。”

众人也拿起了手中的杯子，“欧尼也辛苦啦！”

 

“干杯！happiness！”


	2. Chapter 2

03

满足的晚餐过后，有些疲惫的五个人都十分默契地早早回到房间休息，飘雪的寒冬，大家钻进被窝都温暖地进入了梦乡。

第二天，天色没有放晴，雪还在下，只是小了些，积雪给街道房屋都染上了一层白色。

“今天的拍摄现场到底是在哪里？为什么还是我们四个人一起去啊？”姜涩琪一边在充满雾气的车窗上涂涂画画，一边对着坐在前座的金艺琳发问。

金艺琳故作神秘地眯起了眼睛，回答道：“现在还不能说~到了姐姐们就知道啦！”

朴秀荣苦笑地看着坐在身边的孙胜完和裴珠泫，“怎么办，我有不好的预感。”

孙胜完皱起眉头，觉得事情并不简单，“之前从来没有这样的经验，不会是要到什么奇怪的地方拍摄吧？”

金艺琳笑着摇摇头，“不不不，一如既往地，是宾馆呢。”

“艺琳这样半遮半掩反而更让人不安呢。”裴珠泫理了理头发，猜想着接下来会发生的事情。

之前每一次拍摄公司都会告诉艺琳具体地点和拍摄内容，这几乎是万年不变的规矩，唯独这一次，艺琳的故作神秘让人摸不着头脑。

每个人就这样满心疑惑地被带到了拍摄现场，在金艺琳打开房门的那一刹那，迎接她们的却是——

“三周年快乐！”

多年共事伙伴们的祝福声，以及每一位staff的掌声。

“啊，谢谢，谢谢！！”面对这样的场面，大家的第一反应就是致谢。

“欢迎来到四位的出道三周年特别拍摄现场！”

孙胜完惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“哇……三周年特别拍摄现场是什么？”

导演指了指放呀桌子上的抽奖箱，笑着说道：“规则就是，四位要从这个箱子里抽取自己扮演的角色，然后共演一部作品。”

姜涩琪扶额道：“这就是所谓的惊喜吗？感觉我受到的惊吓比喜悦要多。”

看着还没有从刚才的情景里缓过神来的姐姐们，金艺琳提醒道：“欧尼们不要这么苦瓜脸啦，刚刚各位从进来的那一刻起就已经开始拍摄了哦。”

“诶？？？？？”因为突如其来地一系列发展，大脑暂时一片空白的女孩们听到这句话，惊讶地叫出了声，同时也终于注意到了摆在众人正对面的摄像机。

“那么，既然已经开始了，就请抽签决定角色吧~。”

几个人因为过硬的业务水平，在镜头面前立刻找到了工作时的状态，一改刚进房间时的手足无措。

最后抽到的结果是：裴珠泫＝温柔的学姐。姜涩琪＝憧憬学姐的后辈。孙胜完＝喜欢后辈的前辈。朴秀荣＝爱玩的同级生。

四个人因为彼此足够熟悉，倒不会觉得别扭，用完浴室，简单打理了造型，听导演说完了流程，便顺顺利利地开机拍摄。

“action！”

 

04

姜涩琪一个人坐在宾馆的房间里，眼睛盯着手机屏幕上的照片，手指一遍又一遍摩挲着。

「咔嚓。」

房间的门被打开，方才姜涩琪在屏幕上用指尖描绘轮廓的那个人出现在了她的面前。

“欧尼，我……。”

话未说完，裴珠泫纤细的指尖便轻轻抵在了姜涩琪的唇间。

“翘课出来做这种事情，是会被惩罚的哦。”裴珠泫凑近了姜涩琪的耳边，轻轻吹了口气。

“欧尼~。”姜涩琪撒娇似得抱住了裴珠泫，又抬起头轻轻吻上了她的脸颊。

“呀，好像看到了有趣的画面呢。”

突如其来的声音，让视线专注于裴珠泫的姜涩琪吓了一跳，回过神来才发现，原来走进这个房间的还有两个人。

“Joy！还有…… Wendy？”

朴秀荣笑嘻嘻地走到两人之间，“嘿嘿，我来跟你们一起玩呀。”

孙胜完走到姜涩琪面前，有些强势地看着她，说道:“你给了欧尼的东西，能不能，也给我一份呢？”

“我……唔！”

还没有等到回答，强势地唇舌便堵住了所有言语，姜涩琪的身体在亲吻之中渐渐软了下来，裴珠泫与朴秀荣则十分贴心地解开了姜涩琪与孙胜完的衣服，四个人就这样慢慢地倒在了床上。

“咔！”

第一场剧情结束得十分顺利，四个人却丝毫没有松懈的意思。

应该说，拍完剧情的部分之后，才开始真正地紧张起来。

本来以为彼此熟悉就一定可以顺利拍摄下去，可是刚刚演过一个开头，四个人心中便有了十分不安的感觉。

唔，尽管生活中足够熟悉，第一次在工作上凑在一起的时候，脑子里就总是浮现出对方工作之外的样子。

能不能按照台本的流程拍下来呢？

裴珠泫一边看台本，一边拿出电子烟。

“呼……。”

在烟云吞吐之间，虽然条件反射般地感到了放松，但裴珠泫看到坐在床上对着台本发呆的孙胜完之后，便觉得这放松的感觉，也许无法坚持到拍摄结束。

 

短暂地休息之后，正片的拍摄开始。

 

“嗯……唔~。”姜涩琪被裴珠泫轻轻拥抱在怀中，右耳与脖颈被她温柔地舔舐着，双唇则继续被孙胜完强势地侵占。

朴秀荣凑到孙胜完的身后，伸手爱抚着她的身体，从背后环住腰肢的手一路向下，停留在了那片最私密的所在。

“欧尼光是亲吻就已经这样了吗？”朴秀荣的指尖探寻到湿润的某处，“欧尼~转过来看着我，我就让你舒服哦。”

虽然是台本上的词，但朴秀荣却说得有些生硬，本来以为每个人彼此熟悉，拍摄下来应该会很顺利，但在开始拍摄后才发现，如果今天只是和其中一位搭档的话，她一定可以顺利演下去，可全员聚在一起的时候，她的脑海里总会浮现大家生活中的模样。

比方说昨天孙胜完吃火锅时一边大赞好吃一边做出夸张表情的样子……。

啊……我怎么能对胜完说这么YD的话……。

孙胜完倒是没有在意这句台词说得如何，只十分配合地转过头来，轻轻吻上了朴秀荣的脖子，朴秀荣的指尖，也随着这个亲吻开始律动起来。

“嗯~！”

朴秀荣和孙胜完不是没有合作过，自然明白如何点到何处能让她感到舒服。裴珠泫在孙胜完的面容转过去的那一刻有些失神，但也不过短暂的一瞬之后，便继续投入。

 

“欧尼~我想要……。”姜涩琪握住了裴珠泫的手。

唔……继续，拍摄还在继续。

裴珠泫一边提醒着自己一边顺着姜涩琪的动作，眼神却老是飘忽地看着孙胜完的背影。

……果然，就是因为太熟悉了，所以在一起拍摄才会觉得不习惯。


	3. Chapter 3

05

裴珠泫轻轻摸着姜涩琪的头发，一边舔舐着她的脖子，另一只手悄悄地游离在姜涩琪的身下，“看着她们，你也想要了吗？”

姜涩琪难耐地摇摇头，轻喘着回答：“不……不……是因为欧尼在，所以才想要的。”

“真是坏孩子呢。”裴珠泫说完这句话，指尖便轻轻进入，一边揉搓着那最敏感的前端，一边爱抚着姜涩琪的身体，再与她唇舌相交。

“嗯……唔嗯……。”  
姜涩琪身体的每一寸都被裴珠泫侵占着，快感就像是一层层波浪一般席卷她的身体。而早已习惯了在镜头前照顾妹妹们的裴珠泫，明明双手和嘴唇都在专注于怀中的人，双眼却始终游离在孙胜完的背影四周。

“欧尼~很舒服吗？”朴秀荣坏笑着问已经完全被她压在身下的孙胜完。

孙胜完跟随着体内的指尖晃动腰身，虽然已经被快感淹没，但还是跟着台本努力做出欲拒还迎的表情，摇头道：“我……我不知道，嗯啊~！”

“不知道？欧尼也太不诚实了。”朴秀荣眨眨眼，手指停止了律动，舔了舔孙胜完的锁骨，“那这样的话，我也不知道接下来该拿你怎么办了呢。”

“唔……嗯……不……不要停。”孙胜完双手环抱朴秀荣，努力让身体贴近她，眼神渴求地送上了自己的双唇。

“嗯……唔……啊！”

唇舌交缠之际，朴秀荣的手指再一次动起来，台本上的台词已经只剩下最后的部分，两个人此时终于心无旁骛地投身于快感之中，感受着彼此的温度，忘情地亲吻着对方。

——看着她们，你也想要了吗？

身体投入拍摄，双眼却一直注视着孙胜完的裴珠泫，看着孙胜完那样沉醉的面容，不知怎的，方才说过的台词就这样硬生生地回荡在了她的脑海里。

“唔……嗯！joy！我要……我快要……嗯……。”

——想要啊。

“欧尼~还差一点，快让我看看，你最舒服的表情。”

——一直都是我在她的身下露出那样的表情。

“再多一点……嗯……还要再多一点……唔嗯！！”

——现在的她，是我还没见过的她。

“欧尼原来这么喜欢色色的事情的吗？”

——如果可以，我不想错过她任何一面。

“唔……喜……喜欢。”

——如果可以，她的任何一面，我都想拥有。

“唔……我……嗯……要到了……嗯！！！”

砰——。

脑海里理智的一根弦，在孙胜完的一声“喜欢”之后，便荡然无存。

——这句话，这样的表情，为什么没能留给我呢？

身体仿佛不听使唤，裴珠泫就这样停止了动作，姜涩琪一脸茫然，却还没得来得及做出反应，下一秒，整个人便被裴珠泫压倒在床上。

“呀，台本上没有写这个体位吧！！！等等这两个人攻受是不是反了？？”导演看着屏幕，也是一脸茫然。

“欧尼什么时候学的新姿势，导演不要停，这个拍下去肯定大卖的！！”金艺琳面对这突如其来的变故，脸上不但没有丝毫意外，甚至还两眼放光地看着在演出中完全脱离状况的两人。

“嗯……我还是第一次见裴珠泫这么强势，也许真的会很有意思。”终止拍摄的后果虽然不算严重，但这种临时的改动也许真的会像金艺琳说的那样，出现意想不到的惊喜，导演想到这里，连忙拿出了提示版。

——不要停，就这样演下去。

导演用马克笔写出了这几个字。

迅速了解状况的姜涩琪，用唇舌温柔地抚慰着裴珠泫的私密之处，一边爱抚着裴珠泫细腻的双腿。

“嗯啊……就这样……好孩子……嗯！”

裴珠泫沉醉地闭上眼睛，腰身不停地扭动，迷离的眼神，就这样一直游离在孙胜完的身边。

孙胜完看着散发着淫糜气息的裴珠泫，虽然看过了无数次欧尼在情事中的脸，但这一次总觉得有些不一样。

到底是哪里不同了呢？

“嗯……再里面一点……啊！就是那里……嗯！”

姜涩琪吮吸着那涌出蜜液的所在，裴珠泫身上的每一寸肌肤，似乎都被染上了深深的情色之意，这是她自己也不曾发现的，诱人一面。

她从来不曾这样过。  
这样露骨地诱惑，这样赤裸地沉醉于欢愉之中。

这样强烈地，想要引诱某个人。

“嗯啊……我……对……还差一点……就这样，嗯啊！”

——胜完！

那个人，是她在即将攀上快感的最高峰的时候，差一点就念出的名字。

 

06

“ok！咔！！”

导演的声音仿佛带着某种魔力，令裴珠泫有些失控的情绪一瞬间重回正轨。

片场所有人开始有条不紊地整理着器材，有些累的四个人在床上躺了躺便分别走进了浴室。

一切收拾完毕，裴珠泫还是有些恍惚，从走进浴室开始，方才在拍摄时突然失控的情感就再度浮现于心中，一直蔓延，直到现在也没有淡去。

有些心神不宁的裴珠泫下意识地拿出电子烟，正要吸的时候，拿烟的指尖却被一只手握住了。

“欧尼之前可从来没有这个习惯哦。”孙胜完笑嘻嘻地走到裴珠泫身边说道：“刚刚欧尼的样子好诱人啊，是我从来没看过的表情呢。”

“嗯……。”裴珠泫眼神迟疑，心中那句“这是想给你看的表情”却始终说不出口。

——啪啪！啪啪！

在两人陷入沉默之际，响起了导演越来越近的拍手声，“这次Irene的即兴发挥真的太惊喜了，是和之前完全不同的形象，非常诱人！”导演走到裴珠泫身边，毫不吝啬地赞美着：“之前一直走温和或者禁欲大姐姐的路线，没想到你也能够表现出这样强势的样子，真是惊艳。”

“对对对，目瞪口呆！令人惊艳！欧尼今后又有新戏路了！”金艺琳也两眼放光地握住了裴珠泫的手。

——新戏路？

其实裴珠泫没有想得那么多，甚至她自己也没想到，曾经两个人身体无比贴近，那个人就在触手可及的距离，可有些感情，她还是没办法用言语传达出去。而那没有传递出去的感情，却一直在不自知的情况下滋生蔓延，就在今天，也在她不自知的情况下，失控了。

 

走出宾馆的时候已经到了下午，虽说大家对「三周年」这件事都没太放在心上，下海拍摄这件事虽说也是个职业，每个人也做得算是开心，但实在体味不出什么值得纪念的意味。

不过，毕竟四个人出色的容貌和演出为公司挣得了不少利益，而负责现场助理的金艺琳现场的执行力和偶尔冒出古灵精怪的拍摄企划也着实帮导演解决了不少难题，结束之后大家便顺理成章得去参加了公司给全体成员的庆功宴。

 

“lucky！昨天下雪的时候说想吃火锅和烤肉，到今天两样都吃到了！”孙胜完看着面前发出滋滋声的烤肉，开始期待地搓手手。

姜涩琪喝了一口热茶，也眯起眼睛说道：“虽然雪下小了很多，不过还是很冷，昨天快要冻成雪人才回到家！今天就吃暖乎乎的肉然后再暖乎乎地回家吧！”

众人兴致勃勃地开始吃起了烤肉，第一次四人同时拍摄的经验令精神和身体都损耗不小，难得公司请客，吃得自然十分的满足。

 

走出烤肉店，天上的雪花已经小得仿佛尘埃，众人坐在车上，一边看着车窗外的风景，一边有说有笑。

“顺顺利利完成拍摄之后，一起吃好吃的东西，然后一起回到家~明天又是休假~啊~这样真的好幸福，对吧？”孙胜完用指尖在车窗玻璃上写写画画，小声地问出这个问题，又回头看了一眼坐在她身边的裴珠泫。

裴珠泫在孙胜完回头的时候，才反应过来这个问题的对象不是车里的每个人，而是她们两个之间的问答。

“是啊，这样很幸福。”她回答得十分干脆，没有一丝迟疑。


	4. Chapter 4

07  
众人还是一如往常地嬉笑打闹着回到了家，又十分默契地各自收拾回房间休息。

“欧尼~。”

孙胜完穿着睡衣，拍了拍身边靠着枕头看书的裴珠泫。

“怎么了？”裴珠泫慢慢合上了书，转过头。

孙胜完习惯性地靠在了裴珠泫的肩上，一边把玩着头发一边说道：“明天艺琳她们要出去玩，问我们要不要一起去。”

“是吗……嗯……这几天拍摄有点累，我想好好休息一下。”裴珠泫将书放在了床头。

孙胜完抬起头，回答道：“那我也留在家里陪欧尼，啊不对……我也想好好休息了。”

“好啊，明天再一起看电影吧。”裴珠泫一边说着一边拉下了台灯开关。

从五个人住在一起开始，不拍摄的日子里姜涩琪喜欢带着两个妹妹出去玩，孙胜完和裴珠泫却更喜欢待在家里，或是去离家不远的街道散散步，再回到家一起看看电影做做饭。

在没有了灯光的房间里，两个人安静地躺在枕头上。裴珠泫侧过头，看见窗外的雪又下了起来，跟昨天和孙胜完一起拍摄时看到的风景仿佛重合在了一起。

那双爱抚的手，还有带着笑意的眼睛，还有她凑到耳边轻声呢喃的话语，那一切明明那么近，却又那么远。

回过神来，也不知过了多久，在只有两个人的空间里，裴珠泫觉得自己仿佛找到了一丝诉说的勇气，对孙胜完说出那些经历了无数次欲言又止的心情。

“胜完，我……。”

只是当她转过头的时候，身边的人只听剩下熟睡的平稳呼吸声。

 

第二天，一大早便能听到姜涩琪她们起床吃早餐准备出门的动静。稍微晚一些起床的孙胜完和裴珠泫洗漱完毕后便餐桌上贴着保鲜膜的泡菜煎饼。

孙胜完坐在餐桌前，一边揭开保鲜膜一边说道：“她们三个还是一如既往地贴心啊。”

裴珠泫揉了揉太阳穴，又喝了一口热可可，“胜完，今天除了看电影还要做些什么呢？”

“今天雪停了，但外面积雪还很厚呢。”孙胜完看了一眼窗外，又看着裴珠泫，有些跃跃欲试地说道：“欧尼~我们去外面拍照吧！我帮你拍，雪景里拍下来一定很好看~。”

裴珠泫点点头，“就去一会儿哦，因为真的好冷，啊……顺便可以买点晚饭的食材，冰箱里的只够做午餐啦。”

“ok，买菜之前稍微绕一点路，然后拍照吧~”

 

两个人一起简单吃了早餐，孙胜完回房间拿出了很久没用的胶片相机，又随手翻开了和相机放在一起的相册。

“上一次大家一起去旅行的时候，就是用这个拍照呢。”孙胜完有些怀念地一张一张翻过去，最后停在了一张黄昏侧影的照片上。

那是一个模糊的侧脸，带着温柔地笑意，虽然模糊，在孙胜完眼里，这种朦胧的美感是刚刚好的。

那天，裴珠泫就站在离自己不远的地方，用轻柔的声音感叹着：“这里的晚霞真的好美。”

在昼夜之间的时刻，晚风温柔地吹拂着她的头发，柔和的光芒就这样围绕在她的身边，真像一幅画，上面全都是关于她的颜色与温度。

没有蓝天与黑夜那般鲜明，没有炎热也不至于寒冷。

孙胜完本想拍下这个背影，只是在按下快门的那一瞬间，裴珠泫侧过头，对着她露出了笑容。

“胜完啊，你也喜欢拍这里的天空吗？”

“什么？啊……是，真的很美啊。”

——不，不是的。

——不是？

——那又是什么呢？

 

08

“那又是什么呢？”孙胜完摩挲着照片上那人的轮廓，又缓缓合上了相册。

“欧尼，久等啦~。”拿着相机走出房间，一改方才若有所思的模样，孙胜完只笑着挽住了裴珠泫的手。

“走吧，路上得想想一会儿要买什么，胜完想吃什么？”裴珠泫早已习惯了五个人之间的亲昵，虽说和孙胜完之间，应该比其他几人要更加贴近一些，她一度以为这是两人合作较多的关系。在她发现不是的时候，不安的情绪却盖过了欣喜。

之前总是维持一种美好的平衡，似乎要被打破了。打破之后的结果是好是坏呢？如果知道的话，就不会感到不安了。

“我想想啊……前天是火锅，昨天是烤肉~今天吃简单点，就炒年糕和拉面吧~。”孙胜完就这样挽着裴珠泫走出了门。

两个人刚走到外面，天气便彻底放晴，阳光照在厚厚的积雪上，发出耀眼的光芒。

“好刺眼呀。”孙胜完眨了眨眼睛，又拿出照相机，对着雪白的街景拍了几张。“欧尼，感觉这样的景色很适合你。”

裴珠泫只是温和地笑了笑，“是吗？胜完想要怎么拍呢？”

孙胜完将镜头转向裴珠泫，回答道：“欧尼走在我的前面，自然地和我交谈就好。”

“好，谈些什么呢？”裴珠泫理了理头发，习惯性地对着镜头露出微笑。

孙胜完按下快门，一边说：“欧尼总是能很快找到拍摄的感觉呢。”

“因为在做这样的工作呀。”裴珠泫缓缓往前走着。

“现在不是工作，放松，放松，relax！”

裴珠泫被孙胜完有些夸张的表情逗得轻笑了一声：“胜完，在你面前我很放松哦。”

“good！”孙胜完眼疾手快地拍下了裴珠泫捂嘴轻笑的样子，“总觉得前几天开始欧尼就有点没精神，是发生什么事了吗？”

“有吗？”裴珠泫怔怔地看着孙胜完，不知该如何开口。

——发生了什么呢？

生活与工作已经拥有了固定的节奏，看上去像是什么都没发生。是只属于她一个人的某些东西，在平静的生活与工作之下涌动的某些东西，对自己，对一个人的某种心情，在她不自知的情况下产生了变化，而在她发现这种变化的时候，这种心情已经挣脱了她的控制，全都涌向了那个人。

可是，那个人又是怎么想的呢？  
她不满足维持这样的现状，可她又害怕破坏这样的现状。

想到这里，裴珠泫摇了摇头，“也许因为是天气太冷了，有点打不起精神。”

“真的吗？！”孙胜完握住了裴珠泫的手，“如果……真的有什么事的话，我也会一直站在你这边的。”

——喜欢的心情也一样站在我这边吗？

裴珠泫回握住了孙胜完的手，又看了一眼她的相机，“胜完，就这样，帮我拍一张吧。”

“嗯？就这样吗？”孙胜完另一只手拿起了相机，“yeah~这张感觉会很好哦！”

“这张我想放在相框里。”

“好啊好啊，放在我们的床头柜上吧。”

两个人一路闲聊着拍照，孙胜完一路不停地按着快门。

阳光与白雪，一冷一热，却是相同的耀眼夺目，走在这样的景色中的裴珠泫，与那天晚霞中的身影相同，对孙胜完来说有些某种难以言喻的吸引力。

——咔嚓，咔嚓。

一次次快门的声音，拍到了胶卷的最后一张，孙胜完走到了裴珠泫身边，握住了她的手，放进了自己的口袋里，相机对准了地面上两个人的影子。

“最后一张，我想和欧尼一起拍。”


	5. Chapter 5

09

在孙胜完用光了所有胶卷之后，两个人就这样走到了超市，闲聊着买完了食材。

孙胜完和裴珠泫都十分喜欢一起逛超市的过程，总觉得能够把握住一些工作之外的，真正属于她们之间的亲昵，两个人却并不知晓对方的想法，正因为不知道，所以总是心照不宣的不去说破，甚至每一次试探，都只是浅尝即止。

“太阳这么大，感觉积雪很快就要全部融化了。”孙胜完一只手提着装满食材的口袋，抬头看了看天空，“虽然很冷，但总觉得有点可惜。”

裴珠泫只是微笑着侧过头看着孙胜完，“是吗？胜完为什么觉得可惜？”

孙胜完停下脚步，虽然语气与表情还是一如既往地轻松，但说出的言语却意外地细腻又感伤——“有一种还没来得及停留多久，就已经要消失的感觉。”

回到家之后，已经到了中午，裴珠泫简单地做了蔬菜沙拉和米饭，两个人一边听着音乐一边吃完了午餐。

“欧~尼~今天~我们~看~什么~电影~呢~？”洗完碗的孙胜完心情大好地一边哼着不成调的歌一边钻到了裴珠泫身边。

“这个。”裴珠泫拿出了放在床头柜的小说，“这个的电影版。”

投影仪播放着那部名叫「情书」的电影，开场女主角躺在白雪中的画面此刻竟莫名地应景，孙胜完看着身边的裴珠泫，又看了看雪中的女主角，在诗意的画面与语调柔和的旁白中，想起了今天同样走在雪中的裴珠泫，恍惚着在脑海中勾勒出了只属于她的电影片段。

“怎么了？一直这样看着我。”裴珠泫理了理头发，轻柔的声音与电影中的钢琴配乐融为了一体，十分好听。

投影播放的房间里，窗帘只留有一条缝隙，在昏暗的空间，孙胜完握住了裴珠泫的手，一点点凑近，就这样轻而易举地越过了两人之间的距离。

裴珠泫靠在床上一动不动，感受着孙胜完越发贴近的气息，闭上了眼睛。这已经超出了平日里的亲昵，她心里却找不出一丝抵触，满满的，满满的，只剩下了欣喜。

“欧尼，我……。”

——嗡嗡嗡！

暧昧的气息，被手机的震动声彻底打消。孙胜完顺势靠在了裴珠泫的肩上，裴珠泫微微蹙眉之后，拿起手机，打开了邮箱。

是导演传来的下个星期的拍摄日程表，写在自己后面的名字，不再是一直在自己身边的人，而是姜涩琪。

from 导演：

上一次和涩琪的合作真的很棒，接下来几部企划就拜托你们两个搭档啦！

 

“哦！下周是和涩琪呀。”孙胜完眨了眨眼睛，“很久没和她单独搭档了，上一次我们四个人拍的时候欧尼的表现真的是很惊艳。”

“胜完，可我……。”

——我还想继续和你……。

“不用不安啦！欧尼和我们之中任何一个人搭档都很棒的！fighting！fighting！”

“我啊……。”

看着孙胜完十分积极地为自己打气的样子，裴珠泫突然想起今天和她走在回家路上的那句话。

对现在的她来说，那句话真是再适合不过了。

她那些来不及整理的心绪，她与她之间那些若隐若现的种种，全都，全都……。

——“有一种还没来得及停留多久，就已经要消失的感觉。”

 

10

拍摄当日。

姜涩琪与裴珠泫早早来到了拍摄现场，冬天还未结束，两人穿着厚厚的棉袄走进了房间里，便被迎面而来的热风给吓了一跳。

“呀！”确实受到惊吓的裴珠泫身子像小动物般抖了抖，随即又立刻恢复了常态，对着在场的工作人员们微笑着道了声早上好。  
姜涩琪一边取下围巾一边笑着说:“外面是冬天，这房间里像是夏天啊……。”

“没错，就是夏天！因为二位今天的服装是这个！”导演两手提起了一件白色短袖和一条运动短裤。

“好意外……竟然是运动服。”姜涩琪用手摸了摸导演拿出的衣服，“我和欧尼看到台本的时候以为是穿校服拍来着……。”

导演将衣服递给姜涩琪，“体育器材室嘛，虽然穿着校服偷偷进来也是常有的桥段，但我想拍出那种两个人翘了体育课来这里做的情景。”

“明白了。”裴珠泫从包里拿出台本翻了翻，“这个中途会进器材室拿篮球的人，谁来出演呢？”

导演回答道:“啊……本来是想安排其他新人过来露个脸，但今天上午大家都有拍摄的工作，我们先拍其他部分吧。”

两个人点了点头，便走进洗手间换上了运动服，再将头发梳成了马尾，换装结束后便坐在椅子上，等待着现场的工作人员们将场景布置完成。

姜涩琪一边理了理裴珠泫耳边的头发，一边笑着说:“欧尼真的很适合这样的造型呢～。”

裴珠泫轻笑道:“是吗？我有很久没有穿过学校的运动服了。”

姜涩琪道:“如果不算之前大家一起拍摄的那部片子的话，欧尼上一次穿制服，还是刚出道没多久的时候吧？”

“是啊……。”裴珠泫微微低头，有些感慨地说:“有点怀念那时年轻的自己啊。”

裴珠泫眼中失落的情绪实在太过明显，姜涩琪有些担心地握住了裴珠泫的手，“为什么这么说？欧尼现在也很年轻呀！”

“啊，不是说现在老啦，只是有些事情，我觉得停留在以前的状态会比较好。”裴珠泫摇了摇头，轻声说道:“别担心，我没事。”

姜涩琪看着裴珠泫，不再继续这个话题，只是一直轻轻握着裴珠泫的手没有松开。

裴珠泫有些恍惚，眼前的人，手中的温度，都是那样真切，但她此时此刻心里所想的，却是另一个人的面容，还有另一份掌心的温暖。

“两位，现场准备得差不多了哦！”

导演的声音，让两人迅速进入了工作时的状态，一路手拉着手，走到了摄像机前面。

“ok，3.2.1。”  
“action！”


	6. Chapter 6

11

 

“咔嚓……。”

 

器材室的门被轻轻打开，裴珠泫牵着姜涩琪的手，一步步走了进去。

 

“砰！”

 

与方才小心翼翼地开门截然相反，在姜涩琪走进器材室的那一瞬间，裴珠泫便重重地将门关了起来。

 

“唔……嗯……。”没有一句话语，裴珠泫就这样强势又直接地亲吻了涩琪，微微睁开的双眼饶有兴趣地看着姜涩琪茫然地迎合着自己的模样。

 

“欧尼～还没下课呢。”姜涩琪轻轻扯了扯裴珠泫的衣服。

 

“所以……不行吗？”裴珠泫握住了姜涩琪的手，放在唇边轻吻，又时不时用舌尖划过指间的缝隙。

 

“唔……。”在手中游走的温柔触感，撩拨着姜涩琪的神经，她明明应该收回手，却又本能地依恋着手中的温度。

 

姜涩琪看着眼前的裴珠泫，有些茫然，从前与欧尼一同出演的机会不少，但最近一次的拍摄之后，她总觉得欧尼身上的某些东西发生了微妙的变化。

 

——是什么变化呢？

 

裴珠泫看着不做反应的姜涩琪，像是恶作剧成功的孩子一般笑了笑，“不反抗，那就是可以咯。”

 

姜涩琪还没来得及回答，便已经被扑倒在了软垫上。

 

姜涩琪赌气地拍了拍压在自己身上的裴珠泫，“欧尼～我会害怕。”

 

裴珠泫一边舔舐着姜涩琪的耳朵，一边说道:“不要怕，我会保护你的。”

 

“唔……哈……。”耳朵与脖子皆被染上了情欲的色彩，姜涩琪有些难耐地微微皱起了眉头。

 

裴珠泫轻轻抚摸着姜涩琪的脸颊，“脸红红的，真可爱。”

 

“都是欧尼的错～。”涩琪撒娇地环住了裴珠泫的脖子，两人额头相抵，亲昵地对视过后，便是唇齿之间的交融，热烈地拥吻，温暖地贴近，默契地为对方褪下了衣服，炙热的身躯，就这样一起倒在了软垫上。

 

“好热。”姜涩琪的额角微微出汗，想起自己昨天和裴珠泫看到这句台词时一同问出的那句——“冬天要怎么演出很热的感觉？”，有些哭笑不得，是她们想象力和创意不够，才会没有料到——此时此刻摄影棚的空调真的足够让两人的身体找回夏天的感觉。

 

“下课之后，再一起洗澡吧。”裴珠泫理了理姜涩琪额角的头发，一边说着台本上的台词，一边轻抚着姜涩琪的身体。

 

姜涩琪顺从地点点头，“好～。”

 

“真是听话的好孩子。”裴珠泫的指尖一路往下，停留在了姜涩琪最敏感的那处，指尖轻轻揉搓着那微微凸起的部位。

 

“哈……啊……。”快感袭来使姜涩琪满足地眯起了眼睛，炙热气息间，一声声叫着:“欧尼……欧尼……好喜欢——。”

 

裴珠泫另一只手爱抚着姜涩琪的脖子，轻笑着问:“嗯？还想要更多吗？”

 

姜涩琪抬起头蹭了蹭裴珠泫的鼻尖，“嗯……嗯……想要……欧尼……。”

 

裴珠泫一脸宠溺地回答着，指尖的速度又加快了几分，“这样请求的话，想要什么我都会给你的啊。”

 

“唔嗯……好舒服……嗯！！”敏感的花蒂被这样细致的疼爱过后，快感一波接一波，冲击着姜涩琪的感官，姜涩琪不曾见过这样强势的裴珠泫，一时间差点忘记下一句台词到底该怎么说。

 

裴珠泫抬起姜涩琪的下巴，注视着她的眼睛，深深地亲吻着她:“还差一点就能到了吧，看着我，我要你看着我……嗯……。”

 

裴珠泫把这句台词说得格外动听，因为这是自己心中对某个人一直想说的话。

 

“我……我注视的……一直，一直都只有欧尼一个人！嗯啊！”极致的快感席卷全身的时刻，姜涩琪对着裴珠泫说出了这场戏的最后一句台词。

 

裴珠泫听在耳内，突然想起了孙胜完昨天在睡前翻看自己的台本时，念出的正是这句台词。

 

——胜完她今天只有写真的拍摄，应该快结束了吧？

 

还未来得及细想，便听到了导演的声音。

 

“咔——！上半场就到这里！下半场就是在有人进入器材室的情况下，一边忍着声音一边做，请两位务必要演出快感强烈但又只能压抑呻吟的紧张感！！”

 

姜涩琪一边擦了擦身体一边问:“那位中途进来的角色，到底要由谁来演呢？”

 

“这个嘛……刚刚staff联络了一下，似乎新人那边拍摄进度都不太理想的样子，我想就让现场哪个工作人员来临时演一演就好。”导演揉了揉太阳穴，接着说道:“啊这个角色只需在你们躲藏的地方走来走去，所以问题不大，安心，安心。”

 

两人点点头，各自整理了一番，在工作人员清理现场的时候，一个熟悉不过的面容出现在了裴珠泫的面前。

 

“欧尼！！我的拍摄结束啦，过来等你们一起吃饭！”孙胜完坐到裴珠泫身边，自然而然地理了理裴珠泫的头发，又凑到她的耳边轻声说道:“今天也很好看。”

 

“阿一古……。”早已习惯孙胜完对她不知是有意还是无意的撩拨，裴珠泫只是表情复杂地扭过头，把手臂伸到了孙胜完面前，“你看我的鸡皮疙瘩。”

 

“嗯？这里这么热，欧尼还需要我帮你暖暖吗？”孙胜完摸着裴珠泫的手臂，一脸认真。

 

“……。”裴珠泫无言地看着孙胜完。

 

“胜完呀！！”导演一边叫着孙胜完一边走到了三人面前，停下脚步，摸了摸下巴，露出了满意的表情:“这样一来就刚刚好了。”

 

孙胜完一脸茫然，“啊？什么刚刚好？”

 

“人数！加上胜完，角色的人数刚刚好！而且胜完之前是裴珠泫的搭档，在这个时候出现那种禁断感就更强了！啊，真是想想都觉得兴奋。”导演拍了拍手，热情地看着孙胜完:“拜托你接下这个客串，就当为你欧尼的转型加油助力，好吗？”

 

——不要。

 

裴珠泫几乎快要脱口而出的回答，终究被理智压了回去。

 

“可是导演……我……胜完她……。”

 

想要找个理由，因为真正的理由难以说出口，因为搭档不是胜完这件事对自己来说并不是好事，因为不是好事，所以加油助力实在是太讽刺了。

 

“好啊，正好我也看过台本，没问题的。”孙胜完的声音将裴珠泫交缠紊乱的思绪彻底打散，之前脑海里胡乱拼凑的理由突然变得滑稽了起来，裴珠泫看着孙胜完爽朗的笑容，那笑容不是骗人的，她是真心愿意在这种场合为自己加油。

 

“欧尼，要准备开始了哦。”涩琪拍了拍裴珠泫的肩膀。

 

“好。”裴珠泫淡淡地回答，视线还是飘到了孙胜完的身上，她也得到了一个令她哭笑不得的回应——一个来自孙胜完的“fighting”。

 

 

12

 

“action！”

 

昏暗的器材室，衣衫不整的两个人，炙热的呼吸与肌肤。

 

只属于两个人的不可言说，不可泄露的秘密。

 

“咔嚓。”

 

熟悉的开门声，来得却是不合时宜的人。

 

“快躲起来。”裴珠泫拉着姜涩琪，躲到了柜子后面。

 

“来清点一下器材吧。”孙胜完走进器材室，拿出了笔记本和笔。

 

“欧尼……我有点害怕。”姜涩琪怯怯地说。

 

“不要怕，这里很安全。”裴珠泫凑到姜涩琪地耳边，语气暧昧地说着:“没有人可以发现我们。”

 

裴珠泫的舌尖触碰到了姜涩琪的耳垂，“前提是，你不要叫出声哦。”

 

姜涩琪感到耳边的温度从试探的舔舐变成了深入的吮吸，身心之间还未完全消散的微热再一次升高，本能的渴望着更多的触碰，却又因为有第三个人的存在而无法开口。

 

“唔……！”

 

裴珠泫的手揉捏着姜涩琪胸前的凸起，舌尖从耳垂一路向下，游离在脖子与肩膀附近，时而轻吻，时而啃咬。

 

“已经去过一次了，还是很湿润呢。”裴珠泫的手指再一次停留在了那处，一边一点点将指尖划入，一边在姜涩琪耳边轻声呢喃着:“是本来就很喜欢，也很享受做这种事情吗？”

 

“唔……嗯……没有……是因为欧尼……喜欢……欧尼……唔嗯！”尽管姜涩琪拼命压抑着自己的声音，却在裴珠泫第二根手指进入的那一瞬间，发出一丝呻吟。

 

“嗯？什么声音？”孙胜完看向了两人躲藏的那个柜子，一步步走近。

 

“嘘～。说过了不要叫出声，真是不听话啊。”裴珠泫食指抵在了姜涩琪的唇上。

 

“唔？难道是我听错了？”孙胜完走到柜子前面，上面摆满了各种各样的运动器材，挡住了藏身在侧的两个人。

 

“嗯……。”裴珠泫深吻着涩琪，手指开始一点点律动。

 

“唔……嗯……。”虽然感受到了极致的愉悦，可交缠而来的唇舌却夺走了她的声音，涩琪微微颤抖着身躯，眼神有些迷离地看着裴珠泫。

 

裴珠泫在器材堆积的缝隙中看着孙胜完的身影一直在柜前徘徊，有那么一瞬间，孙胜完抬头时正好碰上了那双在缝隙间凝视着自己的双眼。

 

——装作看不见，装作看不见。

 

台本上的内容只是在器材室内走一走营造紧张的感觉，并且从头到尾都没有发现两个人的存在。孙胜完虽然心里十分清楚，但还是有些在意。

 

——从前拍摄的时候欧尼不会这么自由发挥的啊？

 

孙胜完疑惑地转过了身。

 

在孙胜完转身的一刹那，裴珠泫的动作也变得激烈了起来。

 

“唔嗯……啊……哈……欧尼……不……不行了……。”越来越强烈的快感袭来，姜涩琪扭动着身体，双手抱住了裴珠泫。

 

“好快呢。”裴珠泫再一次凑近了姜涩琪的耳边，“是因为有人来了，所以才这么兴奋的吗？”

 

“唔……嗯……才……没有……没有……。”姜涩琪无力地摇头。

 

“真是不坦诚呢。”裴珠泫的手指停下了动作。

 

即将攀上巅峰的快感戛然而止，令姜涩琪难耐地磨蹭着裴珠泫的肩膀，“欧尼……不要……欧尼……不要停……。”

 

“哈……。”裴珠泫轻笑一声，又在她耳边问道:“喜欢和我做这样的事吗？”

 

姜涩琪顺从地回答:“嗯……喜欢，好喜欢，想要一直和欧尼在一起。”

 

“好哦。”裴珠泫的指尖再一次开始了动作，“永远在一起吧。”

 

——永远在一起吧。

 

裴珠泫说出这句台词的时候，孙胜完正好转了过来，再一次，两人在缝隙之间看到了对方的存在。

 

“唔……哈……好喜欢……欧尼……唔嗯！”

 

最后的阶段，镜头停留在涩琪的面容上，裴珠泫没有停下手指的动作，眼神却开始更加肆无忌惮地看着孙胜完的身影。

 

“唔……啊……！！嗯啊！！！”

 

这场情事在涩琪甜蜜的吐息中结束。

 

孙胜完走到了器材室的门口，拉开门把手，走了出去。

 

“呼……。”

 

松了一口气的两人，相视而笑，亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的额头，片刻温存之后，手牵着手走出了器材室。

 

“叮铃铃铃铃铃。”

 

下课的铃声，也终于响起。

 

“咔！”导演从椅子上激动地站起来，“太棒了！棒呆了！”

 

“呼……在这么狭窄的地方做真的有点辛苦呢。”姜涩琪松了一口气。

 

“是啊，但你表现得很好。”裴珠泫拍了拍姜涩琪的肩膀，又揉了揉她的腰，说道:“一直抵在柜子上，很疼吧。”

 

姜涩琪笑着摇摇头，“没事的，欧尼都在尽量扶着我，所以没有很痛。”

 

“那就好。”裴珠泫放下心来，理了理头发，“休息一下去洗澡吧。”

 

在清场拆景的时候，两个人便走进了浴室，各自整理一番，又和现场的工作人员打了声招呼，才和孙胜完一起离开了拍摄现场。

 

“唔啊！！”裴珠泫一走出门，便被极大的温差给吓得浑身一颤，嘴里不停地念着:“冷冷冷冷冷！！”

 

“唔……。”姜涩琪也抖了抖身子，将脸埋进了围巾里，“刚刚拍摄的时候热得受不了，现在又冷成这样……感觉就像在一天之内过了夏两个季节。”

 

孙胜完下意识地一手环上了裴珠泫的腰，不停地摩挲着，“走吧！我们去吃点热腾腾的东西然后回家！”

 

孙胜完的声音近得就在耳边，裴珠泫转头看向她，感受着近在咫尺的温暖，心中却已不似从前那般平静。

 

从前是再平常不过的举动，自己感到寒冷的时候，只要孙胜完在身边，就必定会这样做。

 

只是现在，裴珠泫却希望孙胜完只对自己这样做。

 

但真的可以吗？

 

——为我的不安加油打气的胜完，真的会这样做吗？

 

“胜完，我……。”裴珠泫挪开了孙胜完的手，“我……有点累了，想先回家睡一觉。”

 

——不行啊，明明不是什么大不了的事情。

——为什么？内心深处不适的感觉却一直挥之不去呢？

 

“怎么了？”孙胜完有些担忧地握住了裴珠泫的手，“没有其他不舒服的地方吧？”

 

“真的只是有点累……而且……里面太暖和了，这里又很冷，身体有点不太适应。”裴珠泫摇摇头，“别担心。”

 

“真的没事吗？”姜涩琪一手轻轻抚上了裴珠泫的额头，“嗯……没有发烧的样子。”

 

“好吧。”孙胜完听到这句话，再看了看裴珠泫红扑扑的脸——嗯，欧尼气色不错，应该没有生病。“那……我们会给你买好吃的！欧尼回去好好睡一觉，醒来就可以吃啦


End file.
